The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat with a seat-height adjustment device having two guide bars.
In the case of known motor vehicle seats of this type, a complete seat height adjustment unit is provided on either side of the seat frame consisting of a position adjustment device that may be rotated, and propulsion gearing that works with the latter for the repositioning of both guide bars by pivoting. The repositioning devices of the left and right sides of the seat must be connected to one another by means of a coupling element in such a way as to resist torsion. The use of two complete position adjustment devices for each motor vehicle seat involves a good deal of effort and expense. The coupling element is customarily a rigid connecting rod that interferes with the configuration and the solid attachment of the upholstery.